


mia

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: Blurb, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Drabble, F/M, Harry Styles Smut, Missionary, Missionary Sex, One Shot, Smut, harry styles blurb, harry styles drabble, harry styles imagine, harry styles one shot, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Harry is ready to have a baby with you
Relationships: Harry Styles & Reader, Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Harry Styles/Reader, harry styles x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 76





	mia

Something was different, and you couldn’t quite put your finger on it. He was kissing you differently, a passion and heat that had something hidden behind it. You knew, but you were scared to ask. 

On his lap in his apartment, hands in his hair, he leaned into your body and thrusted his hips up to meet yours as you dry humped him, enjoying the feeling of his lust beneath you. But you couldn’t shake it. Something was off, and his hands and lips told the story. 

“Harry?”

“Mmmm?” 

“What’s wrong?”   
He pulled back, raising his eyebrows. “Nothing is.” 

“Something feels off.” 

He pursed his lips, hestitating, his hands moving slowly up and down your thighs and leaving flames in their wake. “I’ve just been thinking…” 

“I can tell,” you said sarcastically, smiling and kissing down the side of his neck. Languid, slow movements, you exhaled onto his skin and bit down gently. 

“I want to take things to a new level with you.” 

You sat back, blinking rapidly and exhaling slowly. “What do you mean?” 

He leaned closer, his mouth brushing against yours, shifting his lower body. “Do you ever think about… not using protection? Making… a baby with me?” 

Oh, oh my.

You inhaled sharply, closing your eyes, visions of his seed spilling into your body clouding your mind and judgment. 

“Fuck yes. All the time.”   
“Really?” A lopsided smirk, a hand sliding slowly along your hip. 

“I’ve wanted it forever, I want everything with you.” 

He kissed you again, moving down your jawline and neck, his fingers tracing the strap of your pants tauntingly. “When?”

Your mind was flooded with images, baby Harry, a little one you made with him, rocking together, creating new life. You didn’t hear him.

“Love?” 

“Mmmm?”

“When?” 

“When what?” 

He laughed, raising his eyebrows playfully. “Where were you?” 

“In a fantasy.” 

“Something I can help with? I am right here, you know.” 

Giggling, you kissed him long and hard, his hands sliding slowly up your back to drag his nails down your skin. You sucked on his bottom lip and licked up the middle of his lips, deepening the kiss before wrapping both arms around his neck. He groaned softly into your mouth, shifting his waist. You enjoyed feeling his desire beneath you, his seed waiting, building up inside of him to be released into you to create another person. Shuddering, you stood quickly and tugged him to the bedroom, your panties wet. 

“Eager?” 

“Shut up,” you laughed, pulling him close to kiss him again. He kissed you back, sliding his hands down your front to tug your shirt over your head. Love me, love me until we create life, you pushed open the buttons of his shirt to reveal his tattoos, tracing them with your forefinger until he pushed you backwards onto the bed. 

Tugging your pants and panties down, he went to work immediately, no hestiation, pressing his lips against your sex and making love to your skin with his tongue. You collapsed flat on the bed, breathless and needing, arching your back into the air. Unable to move, unable to breathe, every cell in your body focused on Harry’s tongue on your body, nothing more and nothing less. He kissed you tenderly before exploring with a maddening flicking sensation, lifting his fingers to hold your folds aside. One finger slipped inside of you, dipping, discovering and exploring until you were screaming his name, the orgasm building from the base of your spine. 

“Fuck, Harry!” 

“Come for me, give it to me, little lady,” he purred, fingering you roughly now, sucking hard on your clit and massaging your thigh with one hand. 

You clenched the muscles in your legs and arched your back further, focusing on his touch, his fingers along your sex as he slowly massaged your clit. A little more, a little harder, it struck like lightning, your hips bucking into the air as the pleasure soaked through your skin to your core. He held onto your waist until you lowered yourself back to the bed, your breathing harsh and inconsistent. 

“Holy fuck, Harry.” 

He smirked again, that sly smile, he knew exactly what he was doing. You let yourself breathe for a moment as the chemicals flooded your brain, your sex wetter than ever, needing him, wanting him desperately to make a baby with you. 

Sitting up, he tugged at his belt, throwing it behind him and undoing his pants. You sat up and slid one hand slowly up his chest, kissing along his belly button and the hair that disappeared underneath his boxers. Pushing them down, his erection crudely sprang up against his stomach. Licking slowly up his length, you gazed up at him with dark eyes and challenged him to take it further, to own you. Pushing you on your back, he stroked himself slowly, pushing your legs aside with his knees and biting down gently on your stomach. 

“Are you ready for me, pretty girl?” 

You nodded emphatically, spreading your legs wide, opening your heart and soul to him. Hovering over you and lining himself up, your lust was hotter and brighter than ever, knowing what it was you were doing with this man. When he slowly entered you you lost your breath, your eyes nearly rolling back into your head. He began to slowly rock his hips back and forth, each movement bringing your hips pressed together. Refusing to pull out all the way, his movements were short and sloppy, his breath hot against your neck. You wrapped your legs around his waist, pressing against his ass and urging him on, wanting him to fill you completely.   
“Bloody hell, you feel so fucking good,” he grunted, snapping his hips faster until skin was slapping on skin, we’re creating a baby, we’re making life. 

You arched your back into his chest until they were rocking together as one, skin on skin, heartbeats pounding against one another. He slowed his movements, wanting to make it last, kissing you slowly on the lips and pinning your hands above your head with both fists. You allowed him to dominate your body, owning your skin, your molecules, your very being. Faster, then, desperation leaking through, he bit down your jawline to your neck, leaving marks as he went. 

“I’m going to come, baby girl…” 

“Yes, Harry, please,” you whispered, tears beginning to sprout in your eyes. This was really happening. 

It happened without warning, a loud growl as he came abundantly inside of you, filling your body with his warmth until it began to leak down your thighs. You wanted all of him, urging him to continue to move through the orgasm, fill me completely, I am yours.


End file.
